Vehicle doors are typically swung between fully closed and fully opened positions to permit ingress and egress of passengers to and from a vehicle. A door check system is typically employed to provide one or more intermediate holding positions for the door for convenience. Traditional door check systems suffer from a number of deficiencies, however. For example, the intermediate positions provided by the door check system can sometimes be inconvenient in the sense that they either don't give a vehicle user sufficient room to enter or leave the vehicle, or they are positioned so far outward that the door is at risk of hitting a door from an adjacent parked vehicle (e.g. in a mall parking lot).
The patent literature contains some proposed door check systems that permit infinite adjustability in terms of selecting an intermediate position at which to hold the door between the fully open and fully closed position. Such systems are, in some instances, complex, prone to failure due to contamination with debris, and can be large, intruding significantly on the already restricted amount of space available inside a vehicle door. It would be beneficial to provide a door check system that at least partially addresses one or more of the problems described above or other problems associated with door check systems of the prior art.